Placeables (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 A Placeable is an object or machine in Farming Simulator 17 that can be bought from the store and placed down anywhere on the map. It will remain at that exact position and orientation until sold. Some Placeables are completely decorative, while others can perform a certain function for your farm. Placeables come in a very wide variety of shapes, sizes, and most importantly function: * Decorative Placeables: Many Placeables are completely decorative - e.g. structures and trees. These objects do not serve any real purpose, except to make your farm look better and/or more realistic. * : Though essentially decorative, Placeable Trees can be cut down and sold just like those growing in the wild. Unfortunately, they are not even remotely profitable. * Interactive Placeables: These Placeables behave a little like farm equipment, performing some sort of function. Once placed, you can use them to convert materials, manage your other equipment, or even to generate income. Unlike farm equipment, they cannot be moved - only sold. * Sale and Storage Placeables: A few Placeables simply allow you to either buy, sell, or store certain types of cargo. They typically mimic the behavior of other stationary objects already found on the map at the start of the game. * Income Generators: These Placeables will simply generate money for your bank account on a regular basis. They cannot be interacted with at all. Placeables are purchased from the local store. After clicking on the item, you'll be able to place it almost anywhere you want on the map. Placeables cannot be placed on public property (such as roads) or property owned by other farmers (i.e. fields you don't own). They also must not collide physically with any other existing object, including other placeables, farm equipment, etc. Farming Simulator 17 offers 27 different Placeables by default. 18 of these are useful objects, while 9 are purely decorative. They cannot be directly compared to one another. List of Placeables Below is a list of all 27 Placeables available in the base game. They can all be found in the "Placeables" category at the store. Placement When clicking on a Placeable at the store, the game will not open a secondary information menu for that item, nor will it ask for any confirmation to buy the Placeable. Instead, the game immediately switches to "Placement Mode", which allows you to decide where to place the object. The Placement Mode view shows the surrounding area from above. Many controls are available to move the camera, rotate it, and zoom it. A wireframe model of the selected Placeable appears at the center of the screen, and can be moved around to scan for valid placement locations. Furthermore, the Placeable can be rotated 360 degrees around horizontally. As the wireframe model is moved around the main view, its colors will switch between green and red, indicating "Valid" and "Invalid" positions for the Placeable. When the model is green, hitting the "Buy" button will purchase the object and place it at that exact location. The game will not exit Placement Mode at this point; you may immediately buy another copy of the same object, if you need to. The money is charged on the spot. There are no ways to undo the purchase. Valid and Invalid Locations The vast majority of the map is considered valid placement for Placeables. Pretty much any dirt road, grass meadows, and any empty area is permitted. Nonetheless, Placeables have to obey rules of ownership and collision, which means they can't be placed everywhere. First of all, Placeables may not collide with any other solid object. This includes trees, buildings, farm equipment and vehicles, any other Placeables, and even . If a tree is in the way, consider cutting it down (and remember to ). If a machine is in the way, you can simply move it away. Ownership is also very important: You may not put a Placeable on any surface that is owned by someone else. This includes all paved roads. All paved surfaces inside the local town are also invalid, such as parking lots and pavements. Some (but not all) town buildings deny placement anywhere within their vicinity. The same rule typically applies to public facilities outside the town, such as Train Stations, tourist facilities, businesses, and so forth. Per the same ownership rule, you may not put Placeables on any field owned by another farmer. Selling Placeables Once a Placeable has been purchased, it cannot be relocated. The only way to remove a Placeable is to sell it (note the exception of Trees, below). To sell a Placeable, open the store menu and hit the "Garage" button at the bottom center. This will take you to the Garage, which is a list of all objects you own. Placeables that can be sold are all listed here. If you own only one copy of the selected Placeable, clicking on it in the Garage will immediately ask if you wish to sell this Placeable. Confirming will immediately sell the object for the indicated sum. If you own two or more of the same Placeable, it's impossible to know which copy you are clicking on - so instead of prompting you immediately, the game instead switches to "Sell Placeable" Mode, where you can select exactly which copy you wish to sell. This mode is similar to the "Placement Mode" described above, with an elevated, free-moving camera. Navigate to the copy you wish to sell, and clicking it to get the sale prompt. Note that in this mode, you can only sell placeables of the same type as the one you selected in the garage. If you wish to sell Placeables of a different type, you must go back to the Garage and select one of them. Trees Placeable Trees are the exception to the rule above. Trees cannot be sold, even if you did purchased them. Once bought, Placeable Trees behave exactly like all other types of - removing them requires cutting them down and grinding the stump, using your own farm equipment. Trees do not appear in the list at the Garage.